1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for dispersion of cement and a cement composition. More particularly, it relates to a method for dispersion of cement which excels in water-reducing ability and combines appropriate air-entraining property with perfect slump-retaining ability and a cement composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the problem of early degradation of concrete structures aroused a social concern in 1981, a profound need for decrease in the unit amount of water in concrete and improvement in the durability and workability thereof has been emphasized.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a method for the dispersion of cement and a method for the production of a cement composition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for dispersion of cement which surpresses the excessive air entrainment and enables the slump to be retained for a very long time while conserving the outstanding water-decreasing ability inherent in a polycarboxylic acid based AE water-decreasing agent and a cement composition.